1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to an electronic device with a touch-panel display module, a display system that displays the contents of the screen of the electronic device by means of an external display device, and a method of displaying the screen of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices with touch-panel display modules have rapidly become popular. Previously, to give a presentation, a user generally connected a notebook computer to a projector in order to show content stored in the computer on a screen. Recently, however, touch-panel mobile devices (for example, tablet computers) are being increasingly used in place of notebook computers.
When the notebook computer is connected to a projector and display data in the notebook computer is projected onto a screen, a mouse pointer responding to the operation of the presenter is also displayed on the screen. Therefore, the audience can understand the operation position of the presenter in real time and therefore easily understand what the presenter means.
However, when the touch-panel mobile device is used, a mouse pointer or the like corresponding to user operation is not displayed on the display screen. Accordingly, when the display of the mobile device has changed as a result of the presenter's touch operation, the display screen projected by the projector also changes suddenly. Therefore, this causes a problem: the audience looking at the screen cannot understand the presenter's operation, making it difficult to understand what the presenter means.
When a presentation is given using a projector, it is desired that the audience can understand the contents of the presenter's operation easily.
To assist the presenter's explanation in a presentation system, a handwritten input display device has been considered which combines a handwritten image with the displayed contents, displays the combined handwritten image, and automatically deletes the combined image after a set time has elapsed or in response to a button press action (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-080005).